The Dating Story: Lessons Learned
by Annie Bacchi
Summary: Gohan and Videl like each other, and it shows. So one day when Gohan comes home from a vacation, he finally asks her out!!! This is the prequel to 'The Break Up', also by me!! R/R please!
1. Lesson One: ASK!

Gohan spotted Videl underneath a giant oak tree. He heart leapt. 'She's so beautiful...' He thought.  
  
Videl was lying on her stomach in the shade. She appeared to be very indulged with her book that was entitled: Anne Frank Diary Of a Young Women.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing!' Gohan thought as he began to walk toward her.  
  
"Videl!" He shouted. She looked up from her book and looked around. Her eyes finally landed on Gohan who was now increasing speed toward her. Her blue eyes glinted with excitement and happiness.  
  
"Gohan!" She stood up and brush dirt off of her shirt. "You're back! Did you have a good vacation?"  
  
He nodded. He finally reached her and the stood there just smiling at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Gohan had just returned from a cruise in the Carribean. He had an awesome time, and made quite a few friends, but he got tired of Goten. His little brother was always bothering him to either go pig out on the buffet, or lift weights at the gym. All Gohan wanted was to be able to work on his tan or swim. The duration of the trip, all his thoughts were on Videl back at home all alone. Chi Chi had invited her but her father being the muscle head he is, forbid her going on a family vacation with a boy. Gohan thought of her all the time.  
  
"Wow Gohan," Videl grinned. "You sure are tan!" She blushed a little bit.  
  
"Yeah well..." Gohan began then stopped, remembering the reason he declined a nap to leave the house. (He swore he had the worse case of jet lag in history) "Um Videl? Um since it's summer and we uhhh live near a beach...I was kinda wondering if you wanna go this Friday? About 3 pm?" Gohan looked up at the clear blue sky for the duration of asking his question.  
  
"Yeah! That'd be awesome! I'd love to!" Videl mind was going a million miles per hour. "Gohan...date...me...beach...OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!!!!!' She couldn't get the grip of thinking in complete sentences.  
  
"Great! So I guess we're dating now huh?" Gohan said finally removing his eyes from the sky and fixating them on hers. "Well, that's all I came to say...I better go unpack okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Okay then. See ya Friday!" Videl said.  
  
"Yep! Bye!" Gohan said as he winked at her and took flight.  
  
Videl was smiling like a crazed person. She really wanted to fly home, but she couldn't relax. She kept twitching at unexpected times. Everyone who was on the streets stared at her because she had a gigantic grin plastered on her face. She couldn't have cared less what they thought of her though. She got Gohan!  
  
When she reached for the handle on her front door, her smile faded quickly. "What about my Dad? He'll never let me out with a boy!" Videl grinned mischievously as she walked in the door. "Well, what he doesn't know, can't stop me from going out with Gohan!"  
  
Author's Note: Mischief!!! Hehe! I have all the chapter's done, and I'm hoping to post one for every 24 hour period, or for you normal people out there, one every day. Okeee-Dokiee! I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Oh and a quick P.S. I'm gonna be in Toronto from the 15th to the 17th of October. So you'll have to review and wait for those chapters!!!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	2. Lesson Two: Prepare and Brag

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for coming back! Really means a lot. ~Sniffles~ I posted this chapter a day late because FF.net was down yesterday. Please, don't bite my head off! I'm leaving for Toronto day after tomorrow so you'll have to wait an extra three days for chapter 4. Ah well, It give you time to review! ;-)  
  
"Videl!!!" Screamed Mr. Satan. "Where were you?! I got worried!"  
  
"God Daddy, I was reading under that tree near the beach again! Like you suggested I should do?" This was a lie of course, she had snuck out of her room to go on a secret search for Gohan. After an hour or so with no luck, she sat under the tree to read and relax. She only lied to her father because she knew that being the idiot with no intelligence, he wouldn't remember what he said earlier that day.  
  
"I did? Oh yeah....I remember now. Were you with a boy?" Mr. Satan asked.  
  
"Me with a boy?! That's insane! I wouldn't do that. Duh Dad, I was reading!!!" Videl said nearly throwing a temper-tantrum.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and stormed up to her room.  
  
Videl sighed as she sank into heavenly soft mattress. She grabbed the phone that was laying next to her bed on the night stand. Without thinking she quickly Dialed her best friend Lena's number.  
  
Lena was a medium build brunette with gorgeous green eyes and a ton of freckles. Compared to her classmates, she was rather tall, but it was used toward her advantage. She was captain of the basketball team and volleyball team.  
  
"Lena's on the line. Talk to me." Lena answered.  
  
"Hey Lena. It's Videl. You'll never guess what happened!!!" Videl smiled.  
  
"Good news huh? You sound absolutely geeked! OH MY GOD! Sharpener jumped off a cliff didn't he?!" Lena said.  
  
"Better than that Lena!!!" Videl was nearly hyperventilating.  
  
"What can be better than THAT?! Sharpener sucks! How can you SAY that?!" Lena exclaimed.  
  
"Gohan asked me on a date!" Videl struggled to get these words out because she had uneasy breathing, like she always did when she was overly excited.  
  
"YOUR KIDDING! OH MY GOD VIDEL!" Lena was freaking out too.  
  
"No lie! We're going out on Friday! To the beach!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god Videl this is awesome! I'm so happy for you! What are you gonna wear?" Lena asked.  
  
"Lena!!! Oh no!!! I have no idea! What do I do?!" Videl was getting frantic and nervous.  
  
"Sweetie, no trouble! Can you go shopping tomorrow?" Lena asked.  
  
"Ummm, I think so." Videl said.  
  
"And you still have your Dad's credit card right?" Lena asked.  
  
"Duh. Dad's credit card. It's everywhere I want to be!!" Videl giggled.  
  
"No worries hun! We'll go shopping and find you the hottest bathing suit and the coolest outfit ever!!" Lena said.  
  
"Wow, thanks Len! You're the best! So should we meet each other for lunch then go shopping?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll scrounge up some of my best make up for you to wear if you want." Lena offered.  
  
"Okay...right. Let's meet at noon okay?" Videl said with skeptic tone of voice. 'I hate makeup!' She thought.  
  
"Okey-dokie then. Bye Chica! See ya tomorrow!" Lena said.  
  
Both of the girls hung up. Videl went onto the balcony off of her room. The sun was now setting and there was a pleasant cool evening breeze that whispered through her short hair. It kissed the small beads of sweat on her brow, drying them up to nothing but memories. Videl couldn't think of a time when she was more relaxed.  
  
'A perfect time to fly' Videl thought. Videl began to float then she gained speed as she flew blindly towards Gohan's house.  
  
Author's Note: GAG! Okay.I'm writing has gotten a lot better over the years okay? I promise. You want Drama then go read And So I Lay You Down To Sleep. That's angst up the ass. Very good though. Anyway I'll post tomorrow. Ciao!!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	3. Lesson Three: Finding Out If It's Love

She recognized the window that was Gohan's and tapped on it. No answer. She tapped again. Someone came to the window and opened it. It sure wasn't Gohan, the figure was too small. Who was it then?  
  
It was Goten, fooling around in Gohan's room and trashing his things.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Videl screeched. "WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"  
  
Goten looked confused. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Ugh, Goten, just get your brother!" Videl was already fed up.  
  
"Did you come to see me Videl?" Goten asked. "I bet you did! You wanna play super heros don't you?" He clapped his hands. "Good! Trunks is over too! You can play with us!"  
  
Just then a hyperactive purple haired Trunks zooms behind distraught Videl. Goten follows and they each pull Videl in different directions.  
  
Not even five minutes later 2 young super saiyjins were chasing around a screaming young women firing ki blasts at her. Gohan was walking back from the library when he saw this mess and decided to put an end to it.  
  
"Stop!" Gohan screamed at the two children. "You leave her alone! And if I EVER see this again, I will make sure you will not see daylight AGAIN! You hear me?!"  
  
That sure fixed them up! Goten and Trunks ran away screaming their heads off, just as Videl collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and fear.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan gasped. He kneeled by her and held her in his arms. "Videl...can you hear me?"  
  
Videl nodded but only came closer to Gohan's body. She was nearly passed out and pretty much wanted to get closer to Gohan. This was an odd thing for her to do. Normally, flirting and being this close to guys, but this was Gohan, and they were to go out on a date in a matter of days.  
  
"I wondered....if you...wanted....to go for...a walk..." Videl panted.  
  
"Okay...but let me carry you...at least for a little while." Gohan said.  
  
Videl had no objections what-so-ever. Her mind was racing even if her body was entirely wiped out. Gohan held her underneath her knees and her head.  
  
Five minutes later Videl shakily was walking around on her own. Gohan still insisted that she keep a strong hold on his hand.  
  
"I'm really glad we're gonna go to the beach together. I've wanted this to happen for a long time. Even if I made fun of you and stuff a lot. I was just confused and getting mixed messages from you. I really like you Gohan..." Videl confessed.  
  
"Really? Well how long do you think it'll take to swim?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I dunno. I know you don't need much more of a tan." Videl grinned. "An hour maybe?"  
  
"Then how about we spend the afternoon and part of the evening together?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'd...I'd love that." Videl stuttered out.  
  
"Cool! What should we do after swimming then?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I dunno," Videl repeated. "Let's just play it by ear. Ya know, if we get the urge to do something, let's just do it."  
  
"Yeah! That'd be cool." Gohan said. 'Wow...She looks amazing. How she looks in the moon light...How her blue eyes stand out in the darkest night...I think that I've fallen in love...'  
  
Videl could tell that his eyes were stuck on her. She looked around then back at him. They both stopped abruptly. Videl came closer to him and he held her again in his arms. She looked up and he was smiling gently. She slowly raised herself to tip-toe and they met half way. Gohan and Videl were kissing.  
  
It was a good thing that Gohan had such a tight grip on her, because her knees gave out again.  
  
'Oh my god....nothing in the world could even be wrong again. We're kissing, and I'm madly in love with him. I can't keep it a secret anymore. I love him...' Videl thought.  
  
When they parted, Videl whispered, "Gohan...I...I love you..."  
  
Gohan was in shock. He nearly said the exact same thing to her when she said this. 'Tell her that you love her back! You know you do!'  
  
"I love you too Videl, more than you could ever know." Gohan said holding her closer.  
  
After staying like this for a while, Gohan said that she really should head home. After much internal pouting on Videl's part she agreed. She flew up and headed straight for the balcony she left on. She quickly changed into he pajama's and drifted to sleep, having sweet dreams of Gohan.  
  
Author's Note: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay I'm back from Toronto and my ex boyfriend and I are madly in love again muhahahahahaaaa. Oh it's so cooool. Anyway, I just had a SHIT LOAD of caffeine. Not to mention I was up until 2 am on a STUPID bus (Sleeping with my ex. Oh he's wonderful!). I'll update later. LOVE YA!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	4. Lesson Four: What To Wear

Videl woke the next morning at about 10:30. After watching a little TV, she jumped in the shower and scrubbed off. She then ran to her room to get dressed in usual outfit. At 11:45, Videl hopped out of the window and flew to the mall, with Mr. Satan's credit card in her hand.  
  
Lena was 5 minutes late, but that was not out of her character to do so. They immediately went to Subway to get lunch.  
  
"What kind of bath suit should I get?" Videl asked with her face stuffed with meatball sub.  
  
Lena swallowed then took a sip of her soda and answered. "I dunno. I mean...what colors do you look good in?"  
  
"White, black purple, blue I guess." Videl pondered out loud.  
  
"What store do you think we should hit first then?" asked Lena now stuffing the last bits of sandwich in her mouth.  
  
"I dunno, what about JC Penny?" Videl was now finishing her sub as well.  
  
"Okay then. Let's make tracks." Lena approved.  
  
The girls threw their trash away and headed toward JC Penny still sipping on their sodas.  
  
Lena went into a full blown frenzy when she saw the bathing suits.  
  
"Bikini Videl! All the way! You've got the figure for it!" She was frantically grabbing bikini's off the shelf in such a way that the people around her feared for their lives. It wasn't long before the two girls were alone in the bathing suit section.  
  
"Here Videl!" Lena said throwing at least 10 bikini's toward her best friend. She pushed her toward the dressing room.  
  
Videl first got into a red incredibly skimpy suit. "I can't wear something like this!!! I'm way too shy for this!" Videl screeched.  
  
"EEK! That is way more of you than I wanted to ever see in my life! Go change quick!" Lena totally agreed.  
  
After many bathing suits with no luck, she tried on the last one. The top was a little revealing, but not very. It tied in front at the very middle of her chest. The bottoms were like shorts. They were purple with a white out line around it. The tie was white as well.  
  
Videl stepped out of the dressing room and showed Lena.  
  
"Oh Videl! That one is so perfect! You look awesome! Gohan will absolutely be all over you!" Lena grinned. "You like it?"  
  
"I love it believe it or not...it seems so very me." Videl said smiling and looking down. 'Lena's right. I do have a nice body for this!'  
  
They payed the woman at the counter and then they went into a different store in search for a good outfit for Videl to wear.  
  
Videl grabbed a pair of shorts. She tried them on and they made a nice fit. Lena liked them too.  
  
"Hmm Videl....I don't think you need a top. Do you think you'll hang around the pier after you're done swimming?" Lena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Probably." Videl answered.  
  
"Well there you go! You can do that for an outfit! It's modist enough!" Lena said.  
  
"Okay!" Videl said.  
  
They went up to the counter to pay for the shorts. After that, Lena was already 15 minutes late for her clarinet lesson.  
  
"Ohhhh man! My Mom is gonna be so ANGRY! I really gotta go! Bye!" Lena ran out the door of the mall and jumped in the car. She made a short wave toward  
  
Videl and then she was out of sight.  
  
Videl got some ice cream then flew home really relaxed.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I've had a few reviews that said 'are you sure you should be doing this with your ex'? It's fine. We've been best friends ever since, but we're getting closer again and talking. We've decided what we did wrong and everything, so it goes well. Thanks for your concern. ;-)  
  
Pan-Chan 


	5. Lesson Five: The Date Begins

'Finally, it's Friday!' Videl thought.  
  
As Videl got ready, she started shaking violently from plucked nerves. 'I need help' she decided.  
  
She grabbed the phone without any hesitation and dialed Lena's number.  
  
"Lena's on the line! Talk to me!" Lena answered the phone in her normal manner.  
  
"Lena...I...I can't do it. I can't go out with Gohan! I'm way too nervous! I just can't do it!" Videl sighed anxiously.  
  
"Videl! I can't believe you! Listen to yourself! The pretty young woman who back talks to her teachers and her father? Afraid?! That is total crap! You can do it! You love Gohan. Remember?" Lena encouraged.  
  
"Maybe...Lena, I'm scared okay? I never really liked anyone like this before!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Videl, if this date goes well, you might go on another, and another, then another! Maybe some day you'll get married!" Lena tried to brighten her views.  
  
"You really think so Len?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well duh! Of course I do! Maybe you'll even have a kid!" Lena was laying it on thick. "And sweetie, you've always wanted a baby..."  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna go out with Gohan! Oh crap! I'm meeting him at the beach in an hour, and I'm still in my bath robe and towel! I gotta get ready! Bye!" Videl hung up the phone.  
  
Videl changed into her new bathing suit and her new shorts. It took about 40 minutes to change, dry her hair, put on make up then make her outfit perfect. When she finished she grabbed her sunglasses, money, sun screen, and extra make up and shoved them into a small back pack. She slung it over her shoulder and ran downstairs.  
  
"I'm going out Daddy! I won't be back 'til late. 'k?" Videl said to her idiotic father.  
  
"Okay. Stay away from boys Videl!" Mr. Satan warned.  
  
"Whatever! Bye!" Videl ran out the door with her sandals slapping the floor and then she took flight.  
  
Videl landed on the scorching sand 5 minutes early. 'Oh well!' Videl thought while laying her towel out on the toasty sand. 'I'll just tan!'  
  
Videl searched in her backpack for her sunglasses. A mere ten seconds later she found them and put them on. She laid down on her towel and began soaking up rays.  
  
It was truly a perfect beach day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was around 85 degrees with nearly 100% humidity. The air was alive with the smell of salt.  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down her face. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. 'Man, it's gonna feel great to get in that water!' She thought.  
  
"Videl!" a male's voice came from across the beach.  
  
Videl looked up and smiled, hoping that it was Gohan.  
  
"Sharpener?!" Videl screeched 'NO! HE'S GONNA HANG ALL OVER ME!'  
  
Sharpener's hair was down and his swim trunks were red with hibiscus flowers on them.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Videl asked.  
  
"Hoping that you'd be here my beach bunny!" Sharpener winked at her and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"Oh...just a date with my boyfriend." Videl said nonchalantly. She was entirely enjoying the look of terror on his face.  
  
"Videl!" came a kinder voice from across the beach.  
  
It was Gohan! He was wearing sunglasses with dark green swim trunks with what looked like ivy on the side. His shirt was a white wife-beater. (Author's Note: *****DROOL!*****) Videl got up from her towel and ran toward him. When they met they hugged.  
  
Gohan looked over to the other male and smiled. "What's up Sharpener?"  
  
"GOHAN?!" Sharpener exclaimed. "You're Videl's boyfriend?!"  
  
Gohan looked down to Videl. He picked her up and held her under the knees and under her upper back. Videl put her arms around his neck and giggled.  
  
"I sure am!" Gohan answered.  
  
"Don't we look perfect together Sharpener?" Videl asked knowing that he was getting incredibly jealous.  
  
"I think you would have looked better with a blonde." Sharpener hinted.  
  
Videl pretended to think about what he said. "Ehhh. I don't think so. No offence to blondes or anything, but they're egotistical butt heads. I love my black haired wonder here!" She kissed Gohan on the cheek.  
  
Steam was coming out of Sharpener's ears. Videl swore that if he got any redder, he'd be a tomato.  
  
"I see...Well would you guys like to come to my private beach party tonight? Lots of kids from school will be there. We're have a bonfire right here on the beach. We'll have a boom box and dancing and food. Well, what do you say? You coming?" Sharpener invited.  
  
Gohan set Videl down and they looked at each other. "Sure!" Was Gohan's response and Videl grinned at Sharpener and nodded.  
  
"Awesome! Well see you at 6 sharp! You see that tree over there?" He asked pointing to a palm tree. They both nodded. "Well it'll be around there! I gotta go home and get the party things. See you there!"  
  
Sharpener waved and ran to his car. He started it up and drove away.  
  
"That was creepy." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah I know....that was totally out of his character. He was actually nice..." Gohan scratched his head. "Oh well! Parties are cool!"  
  
Videl nodded. "Wanna go swim now?"  
  
"Sure!" Gohan agreed. Videl watched him take off his shirt. She was hypnotized.  
  
"Videl? Are you okay? Snap out of it!"  
  
How embarrassing! She was staring and drooling because he took off his shirt. "Sorry!" She responded and wiped her mouth.  
  
She took off her shorts and kicked off her sandals. "Let's go! I'll race you!"  
  
So they raced to waters edge. Gohan won. He stopped so abruptly that Videl ran into him knocking him over into the water.  
  
"Oh Gohan! I'm sorry!" Videl was nearly crying.  
  
"Oh Videl...it's okay! Come on!" He held out his arms "Come here!"  
  
Videl splashed into the water and come to him. "Fine.....revenge. Okay...go ahead."  
  
Gohan used fake astonishment. "Me? Revenge? If you insist."  
  
He splashed her and Videl giggled when she put her hands up to guard her face.  
  
By the time he was done, Videl looked like she had just come up to the surface.  
  
"I said revenge not full blown attack!" Videl went under water. She grabbed his leg with him realizing and pulled him under.  
  
They both came up laughing like maniacs. They swam around for about an hour and a half then went up to the pier to do some shopping.  
  
Since the pier had an amusement park too, they went on the Ferris Wheel 3 times, got a corn dog to eat and went on the tilt-o-whirl 2 times. That burned up a good hour before things started to become boring.  
  
"Well we have a half an hour until Sharpener's party." Gohan said looking at his watch. "What should we do?  
  
"Walk on the beach maybe? I dunno." Videl suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Gohan said.  
  
The two went down to the beach and walked along the shoreline hand in hand. They were nearing the end of the beach when they saw a fire blazing up ahead. Sharpener's party was about to get started.  
  
Author's note: Oh I'm such a SHIT! I promised one everyday! Oh I suck! I'm a day late! Oh well. :) Well I gotta run. Chao!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	6. Lesson Six: No Means No!

They made one more lap around the beach before people started to flock in by the dozens. Gohan and Videl still hand in hand decided to join in too.  
  
Sharpener was right...there were a lot of people from school. Videl recognized a really nice girl who sat behind her in Biology. The girl was very impressed with Gohan's looks.  
  
Without any warning someone grabbed Videl and clamped a hand over her mouth. She normally would be screaming her head off, but she couldn't. Thinking fast, she grabbed the persons arm and flipped them on their back.  
  
"LENA?! Oh Chica! I am so sorry!" Videl said guilty. She offered a hand to help her up.  
  
Lena was wearing a lime green tank top with dark blue shorts. Her chestnut hair was braided into pigtails.  
  
"Geeze Videl!" Lena's look was cold, but then transformed into a kidding smile. "Your trainer would be to proud!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I can hurt you!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
Gohan was looking extremely awe struck. "Note to self:" He said in a weak voice. "Don't piss off Videl."  
  
Everyone, including Lena, got a good laugh from that.  
  
Suddenly the boom box was blaring Sir Mix-A-Lot "Baby Got Back". Everyone (or so it seemed to Videl) was suddenly paired off and they were all dancing.  
  
A lot of the couples were grinding on each other. Videl couldn't help but be a little jealous. Somehow, she decided that Gohan wouldn't like it. 'But that's how I learned to dance! What am I supposed to do?' Videl thought.  
  
Acting out of mere impulse, Videl backed up against Gohan and danced anyway. Gohan started dancing too though he didn't put his arms around her, which was just fine.  
  
Videl was shocked to see that Lena, who swore of men a long time ago on account of broken hearts, was dancing like Videl and Gohan with a really cute guy.  
  
He had black swim trunks with navy pockets on the side. His shirt was white with Orange and green lettering reading: 'Billabong'. His sandy tan hair was spiked which complemented his dark tan. He was an obvious surfer through and through.  
  
"Can I cut in?" came a voice. It was Sharpener. "I don't exactly have a dance partner."  
  
Videl looked desperately up at Gohan. 'Please say no Gohan...' Her mind begged.  
  
Gohan looked back to Sharpener. "I dunno. This is our first dance together. Maybe next song? I wanna finish this one."  
  
'THANK YOU!!!' Videl mouthed.  
  
Sharpener waited by their side until the current song was over. "Now?" he asked pushing Gohan out of the way and grabbing Videl by the arm. When the music struck up, he put his arms around her waist which made Videl flinch. 'This so SUCKS!' She thought.  
  
Lena looked over and when she saw who she was dancing with, the look of horror and embarrassment for Videl was hard to forget. Videl's eyes looked at Lena. They said: "HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
If you'd ask Videl, the song was 4 minutes too long. When in finally ended, Videl ran toward her adoring boyfriend.  
  
"You have no idea how much that sucked!" She told Gohan who started laughing.  
  
After about 5 more songs, Sharpener stopped the music and announced that they were going to play '7 minutes of heaven'.  
  
"The rules are really easy," Sharpener announced. "You spin the bottle until it lands on a person of the opposite gender. You go into the private designated area. You have to kiss the person at least once. You spend 7 minutes there then when time is up, you come out and rate them on a scale of 1-10. When you do that, a new person spins and does the same thing. Understood?"  
  
Everyone mumbled yes.  
  
"Good! Then everyone sit down and Videl goes first!" Sharpener said.  
  
So everyone sat down around the old bottle. Videl looked at Gohan who nodded, so she spun.  
  
First spin it landed on Lena. She raised her eyebrows and they each gave each other sexy looks. People were laughing for at least 4 minutes. She spun again and it landed on...Sharpener.  
  
Videl's eyes got wide with horror. She must be dreaming. Not a chance that this could really be happening. She was still at home, putting on her make- up, slathering on her sunscreen, and putting on fake nails.she wished.  
  
Sharpener gave the sexy look Videl this time. Lena and Gohan were sitting across from Videl in the circle. She looked at them and Lena and him exchanged concerned looks. Gohan looked back to Videl and nodded while biting his lip. She looked to Lena who had her face buried in her hands from shame.  
  
"C'mon Videl." Sharpener cooed to Videl.  
  
Videl was nearly crying. Her eyes were burning. This was so terrible it wasn't even remotely funny. She got up and followed him. She hung her head down nearly the whole time.  
  
When they got to the designated area, Sharpener sat down on a big rock and patted the 'seat' next to him.  
  
"Just to let you know Sharpener, I'm really happy with my boyfriend and I know you like me, but I really don't like you." Videl said right away.  
  
"I know that Videl. But I'm destined to change your mind." He got up and pulled her to the rock.  
  
He put his arms around her very tightly so she couldn't escape. He kissed her and ran his hand to her butt then up to her chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Videl screamed. "You keep away from me! You are totally disgusting! Just give up! I love Gohan not you!"  
  
"That's too bad Videl. Your mine. I'm gonna make you mine." Sharpener was now breathing hard.  
  
"Oh my god... what's wrong with you?!" Videl screamed.  
  
Sharpener had a burning fire in his eyes. Without warning he knocked Videl down on the ground an pinned her with his weight against hers.  
  
" GET OFF ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was trying to beat him to death or at least get him off her. Suddenly she was struck with an idea.  
  
Videl stopped struggling and let him do whatever he felt like doing. "Good thing you stopped girl. You would have been in a world of hurt."  
  
He started untying her bikini top. It was nearly off when Videl hacked backed and planted a big loogie right in his face. Taking the advantage of him getting up to wipe off his face, Videl got up and started running back toward the party, holding her bathing suit closed in front.  
  
Author's Note: I'm a shit right? How could I do this? Uhhh how could HE do this. I didn't do it. HE did. Think about it.  
  
Pan-Chan 


	7. Lesson Seven: Healing

"GOHAN!" She screamed in fear when she saw him.  
  
He rose up immediately and ran toward her. "Videl! What' wrong?"  
  
She took her hand away and showed some of the reddening scratch marks on her chest and her undone bathing suit.  
  
Gohan was infuriated. "Sharpener did this didn't he?!"  
  
Videl was crying and she hugged Gohan tightly. " He just got on top of me and started untying my bikini top. I'm so scared Gohan!" She whispered in a sob.  
  
Gohan wrapped one hand around her waist and put the other on her head and stroked her hair. "It's okay," he said in a calming whisper. "It's not your fault Videl. I'll never ever do that to you Videl. I promise. I love you remember?"  
  
Lena ran over just then. "What's up?" She asked concerned seeing that Videl was crying.  
  
Videl showed Lena the scratches and the untied bikini top. As Lena looked at the damage, she told her what happened. She gasped and a look of rage came onto her face.  
  
"Tie up your suit Videl," Lena said. "We need to deal with this!"  
  
All three of them walked back to the party.  
  
"Listen up everyone!" Lena shouted out to the party guests. "Sharpener nearly raped Videl behind the trees just now!" There was a murmur of shock and 'Oh my gods.' "Yeah! If you get Sharpener, spin again! Don't let this happen you!"  
  
Everyone looked at Videl and gave her looks that said: "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sharpener was now coming back. Gohan held Videl close.  
  
"Okay Videl! Rate Sharpener!" Lena said so everyone could hear.  
  
"Zero is the lowest?" Videl asked  
  
"Yep" Lena said.  
  
"NEGATIVE 100!" She shouted at him.  
  
His eyes were a light with more fire than Videl had ever seen. Gohan was glaring at him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" Gohan yelled at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL?!"  
  
"You told?!" Sharpener looked at Videl with disgust.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lena yelled at him.  
  
Being so embarrassed, he did leave. He ran to his car as fast as he could and drove away.  
  
Everyone clapped and Videl was smiling for once, but still wrapped up in Gohan's strong arms.  
  
"Can we continue?" Videl asked. Everyone was so surprised by her bravery. They all agreed.  
  
"Why do you wanna go on?" said one girl.  
  
"I got my boyfriend here...I'd like a couple minutes of heaven with him." Videl smiled mischievously.  
  
Gohan looked rather shocked but very pleased. Lena whistled with her fingers while others were clapping.  
  
Suddenly Lena screamed out: "Let's grant the girl's wish! Have fun Videl!"  
  
Videl's eyes got big and she was blushing. Gohan put his arm around her shoulder and led her away.  
  
"Do you really want to Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah...believe it or not. You?" Videl said.  
  
"Y-yeah." Gohan stuttered out.  
  
The couple walked to an area out of sight. They secluded themselves in a clearing among trees. They stopped in the middle of the clearing and Gohan just held her for a while.  
  
She looked up at him and they kissed for a short while. Right after that they kissed a little more passionately. They were in a full blown frenzy for each other in seconds.  
  
They did this for at least 10 minutes. Afterward, they came back to the party.  
  
"How was he Videl?!" The girl who sat behind Videl in Biology asked anxiously.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Ten." She said simply.  
  
"And Gohan! How was she?" She asked.  
  
"Ten easily!" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan sat down and Videl sat on his lap as she watched the game go on. It was now Lena's turn to spin.  
  
It landed on Videl again. "DOES KAMI WANT ME AND LENA TO BECOME LESBIANS OR SOMETHING?!" Videl said and she got many laughs from this.  
  
Lena spun again and it landed on Videl....again.  
  
"SHIT!" Videl grabbed the bottle and threw it across the beach. She set a new bottle in front of them. "That bottle was defective!" Videl sighed.  
  
This time it landed on the boy who she was dancing with earlier. Lena blushed as she walked off with him.  
  
About 7 minutes later, her and him were walking back.  
  
"Well?" Videl asked the two.  
  
"Eight." Lena said.  
  
The boy looked uncomfortable. "4?" He said shyly.  
  
Lena looked extremely hurt. "I haven't kissed a guy in 3 years! I swore of men! I'm out of practice!"  
  
"Oh! Considering that then...7." The boy said.  
  
Lena rolled her eyes.  
  
The game continued and they heard two 1's, three 4's, two 5's, six 7's, and five 9's.  
  
Before Videl could realize it, it was 11:30. They were having such an awesome time.  
  
"I think we should head home now Gohan. I really want this night to go on forever." Videl said to him.  
  
Gohan yawned and agreed. "This was the best party ever!"  
  
Videl said her farewells to everyone then Gohan carried her and flew off toward her house. Five minutes later they both landed on her balcony.  
  
"I had an awesome time Videl." Gohan said putting a hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Me too Gohan. Even after the Sharpener thing, It was wonderful." Videl said.  
  
"You know, we didn't hear a single slow song that whole time...." Videl looked at him. She ran into her room very quickly and put on Destiny Child "Brown Eyes" very quietly. They began to dance by the moonlight.  
  
When the song ended, it was way too soon. "Good thing your whole house is asleep." Gohan said.  
  
Videl nodded and hugged him once more. She then went inside and changed into her pajamas with Gohan still on the balcony. She climbed into bed and Gohan kissed her.  
  
"Good night Videl." Gohan turned and flew out the window.  
  
Videl turned over and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She fell asleep thinking of Gohan.  
  
Author's Note: DONE! Ta frickin' Da! This ending is the worst I've ever done. Keep in mind this was one of my earliest works so don't flame me PLEASE! Thank you ALL for taking your time out to read this. Means a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts will make me better!  
  
Pan-Chan 


End file.
